Amaunator
The god of the sun, Amaunator was lawful good aligned. His titles included The Yellow God, The Keeper of the Eternal Sun, and Keeper of Law. His realm was found on the Clockwork Nirvana of Mechanus; his remains now drift in the Astral Plane. His holy symbol was a sun with a face on the solar disk. His personal weapon the Scepter of the Eternal Sun, a mace. Amaunator was an ancient deity of order and the sun; Amaunator was also revered as the patron of law and time. The justice he dealt was always harsh but eminently fair. He was revered by many rulers, soldiers, and powerful wizards. Amaunator appeared as a lanky man with silver-white hair, a short, week-long growth of white beard, and skin that glowed with a quiet golden radiance. He carried the Scepter of the Eternal Sun in one hand and a large legal tome in the other, and wore the clothes of a magistrate: a long, black or purple gown trimmed with silver or gold. To be in his presence was to feel the awesome power of true law. Amaunator was a careful and meticulous deity who made certain that every agreement was written down, contracted, signed, sealed, and witnessed. An extremely lawful deity, he followed the letter of the law, not necessarily the spirit of it– unless the spirit was a great deal more to his liking. He expected the same of his followers. Amaunator was also occasionally revered as the keeper of time. This artificial “addition” to his portfolio was due to a mispunctuation in a contract between himself and another deity which stated: “…Amaunator shall be responsible for all time. any misrepresentations of his or his followers, If so deemed the fault of Amaunator….” This unnoticed punctuational snarl of commas and periods led to Amaunator considering himself to be in charge of “all time”. Fortunately, he never officially acted to take over the portfolio, since he was not willing to step on the toes of Mystryl, the deity of magic now known as Mystra, who was the unofficial keeper of the timestream. Over the centuries, many theories have been put forward by later religious scholars as to what ultimate fate Amaunator met. Some insist that he died, but others (notably the sunmasters of the Brotherhood of the Glorious Sun) argue that he was reborn as Lathander. Still others believe he survives as the vengeful deity known as At’ar the Merciless and yet others assert that he turned his back on Abeir-Toril and simply moved on to another crystal sphere (such as Oerth). The truth is that with the loss of nearly all his followers, Amaunator began the long, arduous, and painful process of dying of neglect. After about a millennium, he did not have enough power left to maintain his power base in the Outer Planes and was ruthlessly exiled to the Astral Plane. His corpse now drifts with the endless astral tides, awaiting a day when some ambitious spirit may help him regain his once-proud heritage. Specifics Classification: Dead Power God of the Sun Domains: Law, Nobility, Planning, Sun, and Time Portfolio: Bureaucracy, Contracts, Law, Order, the Sun, and Rulership Homeplane: Was the Clockwork Nirvana of Mechanus; now drifts in the Astral Plane Alignment: Lawful Good Aliases: At'ar the Merciless Allies: Kossuth Enemies: Shar